Choices
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: Alfred take a trip to see his always forgotten brother. Only to be placed in a position he never dreamed of having to handle.


Hello everyone another short story this time. Please enjoy and don't forget to give support by Reviewing. ^_^

This morning I went to speak with my brother. However he just wasn't himself. I wonder why that is?

No smile upon my entrance into the house. Not so much as a hello. And so here we stand in the living room. His back away from mine. And every time I attempted to move forward he would put more distance between us.

_'So now your running it's hard to see clearly when I make you angry.'_

"Hey Matthew something wrong you seem down." No response he walked to the front door. As if to tell me to leave. "Oh no way I'm not leaving I took time out of my busy day to see you."

"Your at least going to speak to me before you try and kick me out." He turned around and faced me with something not quite anger it looked like sadness. I can't be sure about it.

"Well I'm sorry if your damn day is so busy then please do go away!" He yelled at me that was not what I expected to say the least. "What is wrong with you!" "Can you stop acting so immature for five seconds!?" "I get that your the younger brother but that doesn't mean act like a baby."

_'Your stuck in the past and now your screaming.'_

"Are you kidding me I'm acting immature?" "When was the last time you looked in a mirror Alfred?"

"I think I have acted well over my age considering what I had to live with." "And you know who's fault that is yours!" This again I wonder how many damn times is he going to make me say sorry for this?

"Why can't you just get over it?" Silence more silence it's unnerving. Did I say something else wrong? Did I step on another landmine? I didn't mean to I've got to make it better somehow.

"I mean I may have caused you the most problems." "But your lucky I'm here after all nobody else cares." "I'm just saying you should be a little more grateful."

_'So can you forgive me?' 'I treated you badly but I am still here.'_

Steeping away from the door he turned around and headed towards the staircase.

Great now he's going to another floor to avoid me. Why did I even bother to open my mouth if I knew he was going to do this? I follow him after all this is what a hero does. Even when the odds are turned against him he fights till the end!

"Matthew wait!" "Come on stop acting like this I'm sorry!" He stopped and looked at a near by door.

He isn't seriously going to lock himself in is he? I run in an attempt to catch him before the door closes. Because then I would have to knock it down. And that would be just one more reason for him to be pissed at me. Then I felt something and it hurt like glass. I carefully lift my hand to my head to see the blood running down. I blink shaking slightly he hit me with a vase.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I'm still waiting.' 'Sometimes I'm shaking that's how you make me.'_

So he took a trip to the next nearest room. To hit me with a vase why..why I'm only trying to do the right thing? I'm only trying to make him see my side of things! I don't even remember why I came here any more. I certainly wasn't to get wounded that much I know. I sit with my back against the door frame.

_'Sometimes I question why I'm still here.'_

"Why won't you stop following me leave me alone?!"

"I want to help you!"

"I don't need the help of someone who simply points out that nobody cares about me!"

"Listen to me please..It wasn't my intention to do that." Then I begin to think what was my intention?

It was only to make him love me just a bit more. And to stop wanting the affections of people. Who will never notice him long enough to give him any at all.

He sits down on the bed across the room. Hands covering eyes and body shaking from a distance.

"Are you crying?"

"What type of stupid question is that of course I'm crying."

What does the hero do when the person they sought out to save cries? And it their fault I racked my head for answers. I could only come up with one solution give comfort.

As he stands from the bed and paces the bedroom. I ignore the pain shooting through my head.

I stand and make my way to him. About five inches separates my body from his. And quickly he looks to me. Eyes set to a tune of complete despair. Had I really done that much damage? I doubt it most of that has to be self inflicted.

"Do you love me Alfred?" That came out of nowhere. But what shocks me more is the fact that he has to ask me.

"Of course I love you more than anything." I wrap my arms around Matthew to embrace him gently.

The hug lasted for a short time though. Cause he held his hands in mine. Where was he moving them?

"I thought I should tell you..I'm in pain take responsibility.."

He moved my hands to his throat. My heart beat slowed down considerably. I looked at him with a questioning look. "How am I suppose to do that?"

Those eyes don't meet mine anymore. "Kill me please?"

Is it wrong that as he says these words. I am considering them I can't remember anymore. Nor do I understand.

_'Sometimes I think I'm going crazy.' 'Can you help me understand?'_

Alright that's the end of this story. I guess I'm unsure if I should post a second chapter. With Alfred making a decision upon his brothers request. Give me some feed back and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
